cherubseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Adams
Lauren Adams (born Lauren Zoe Onions) is the younger sister of James Adams and is at present an active CHERUB agent. She is currently a Black shirt and is one of the youngest black shirts ever. Early life Lauren disliked it whenever her father came round since his breath always stank of cigarettes and booze. One time when she was at a wedding, she intentionally dragged her dress through mud in order to get out of wearing it. On another occasion, she microwaved all her Barbie dolls. When she was sick she would build pyramids out of CD and video cassette cases. She always wanted to dye her hair black. The Recruit Lauren scolded James when she found out that he had got into a fight with Samantha Jennings. Lauren was traumatized when her mother died and was very upset when Ron took her into his custody leaving James at Nebraska house. Ron punched Lauren in the face giving her two big black eyes before being sent to jail and Lauren is sent to Nebraska house. She is then picked out by the staff due to CHERUB's policy of keeping siblings in care together and she is sent to CHERUB where she meets Dante Welsh. She sees James in Basic training and decides to join him at CHERUB. Class A Lauren is nervous about starting basic training and comes to meet James on her birthday and spends all his money that he earned from being a drug courier. Lauren comes down to help James and Kerry search the superfood warehouse. Lauren starts basic training and quits after hitting Mr Large with a Shovel and knocking him out. Lauren gets into extreme trouble but James manages to talk Mac out of expelling her from CHERUB and she gets the punishment of digging ditches for the irrigation. Lauren is treated like a hero by fellow CHERUBS because they all dislike Mr Large. Maximum Security Lauren passes Basic training after being forced to swim through icy water to get everyone's grey shirt this is Mr Larges revenge for hitting him with a Shovel James invites Lauren to go on a mission with him and Dave Moss to Arizona to break Curtis out of prison and meet Jane Oxford to capture her. Lauren memories all she needs to know and learns basic driving skills. Lauren is furious at James after he nearly gets her and Dave killed by crashing a car. Lauren does her part of the plan perfectly meeting James and Curtis and going to Vaughan's house and befriending the horses. Lauren is nearly killed on Jane Oxfords orders Eugene try's to smother her but she stabs him in the neck with a biro. Lauren nearly shoots games when he gets back. Lauren helps John Jones navigate when the three FBI agents are following Curtis she is rewarded her Navy shirt beating her brother James Adams record. The Killing Lauren takes part in a training exercise testing out new simulation rounds, she is on the same team as Bethany, James, Jake and Dana. Lauren pairs with Bethany and survives with most of her eggs untouched. she also dyes her hair black. Divine Madness Lauren goes on a mission with James and Dana to infiltrate the survivors and discover their links with the terrorist organisation Help Earth. When James is involved in a confrontation at the old folks home he saves a survivor leaders lives but after the drama, he and Lauren are sent to the master ark in Australia. Rathbone Reagan Befriends them because they are not zombies like the rest of the survivors and he sets them up with nice jobs that they like, then Rathbone ends up liking Lauren. When delivering a letter Lauren discovers that Joel's wife Susie is having an affair with Brian Evans who is a major part in Help earth the terrorist group dedicated to environmental protection The Australian SAS organised an attack, unfortunately, it was the same night that Susie killed Joel so the survivors thought the Apocalypse was coming. James and Lauren helped a group of infants escape. James was praised but Lauren was given a Black shirt for saving the toddlers. Man vs Beast Lauren goes on a mission with James and Kyle to bring down the Animal Freedom Militia (AFM). Lauren, Kyle and James start off by joining the Zebra Alliance a smaller non-violent animal rights movement. While helping them Lauren saves a dog and takes it home. Zara says it ok to keep it. Its a beagle and Lauren names it Meatball. Lauren then becomes a vegetarian due to all the horrible things she experienced during the mission. Lauren doesn't do much after Kyle and James are accepted into the AFM. She talks to James when Zara is on the phone and James needs advice The Fall Lauren goes on a mission to catch some people smugglers. She befriends a girl in an orphanage who is said to have been trafficked. While protecting her, Lauren is abducted and sent to a brothel. In the brothel, Lauren talks to the girls in there and tries to get them to escape. When a paedophile comes in and attempts to rape Lauren she stabs him in the thigh and knocks him out. Lauren escapes the brothel and takes Anna with her. After this mission, Lauren is very upset because of some peoples living conditions so she goes to see James. When going to see James she walks in on him with Dana with her shirt and bra off kissing, Lauren is very upset because what had happened in the brothel flashes through her mind. She then tells James about what had happened and he comforts her Mad Dogs Mr Large Tries to Blackmail Lauren so he can be an instructor again by threatening Meatball Lauren's dog that lives with the Askers next to Large. Kyle and Lauren compose an elaborate plan to humiliate Large and also blackmail him so he can't hurt Meatball. Lauren convinces James to pretend to Like Large's Daughter Hayley and Bruce takes pictures of Hayley and James kissing in an. Kyle and Lauren show Large the photos which infuriated him but ultimately worked Because Large handed in his resignation. The Sleepwalker Lauren goes on a mission to discover the significance of a call regarding a crash over the Atlantic. Lauren and Jake befriend Fahim and plant listening devices all over his house. When Hassam finds a listening device he takes Fahim away, Lauren goes to try and rescue Fahim with Mac. Lauren recommended Fahim to CHERUB but he sleepwalks so is not eligible and goes to live with Mac. The General Lauren goes on a security check mission. She goes to an ATC tower and infiltrates it by pretending to be a hurt little girl. She is one of the only ones who nearly escapes however she drives a car into a lake. Lauren consoles James after he finds out that Dana was cheating on him and convinces him to go on a training exercise in Fort Reagan saying it would take his mind off everything. In the exercise, Lauren plays an important role in scouting the area around the drones before sending in an attack. Brigands M.C. Lauren goes on a mission with James for him to infiltrate the Brigands bike gang and uncover their ways of trafficking Weapons. Lauren befriends the Führer's son, Joe to try and get any useful info on the Brigands. After a party, Lauren helps Joe clean up and on the way home she gets drunk and ends up snogging Dante, then falls into a ditch and breaks her wrist Shadow Wave Lauren goes on a Mission to protect Tan Abdullah and his kids, but James and Kyle are tracking them using Lauren's phone and sending activists. Lauren hides a data card for Kyle and then finds a way to give it to James who made copies and spread it around. Personality and Skills Lauren is a tomboy who wears Black clothes and hates girly things. Lauren is usually bubbly and relaxed but she has a bad temper when it comes to some things. Lauren was a vegetarian since Man Vs Beast. Lauren is all around intelligent with an IQ of 147, Lauren's capabilities are extremely well rounded. She lacks her brother's extreme math skills but surpasses him in most other areas. Lauren has good upper body strength. She finds her older brother, James Adams, very annoying, but at times likes his brotherly comfort (when he's not drunk or with his 'dumb' friends). Her best friend is Bethany Parker, who really hate Lauren's older brother James. Lauren hates Bethany's younger brother, Jake Parker. Bethany also finds her brother extremely annoying and irritating Her dad is Ronald Onions and her mother, Gwendoline choke died of heart failures in 2003.Category:popular Category:CHERUB Agent